


Wish

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: What's Tony's wish?





	Wish

Tony and Gibbs were lying together in Gibbs' bed, both were naked and Gibbs' cock was half-hard. They had periodically sex with each other for round about three or four months. Whenever they felt like it.

 

“What are your wishes for this night? What do you wanna do?” Gibbs murmured against Tony's lips, while his fingers were running through Tony's hair.

“Gibbs, I ...” Tony hesitated. 

“Tell me, DiNozzo.” Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “Or is it too dirty?” 

“No, but maybe ... maybe you don't wanna do this.”

“Please tell me! Do you wanna get spanked by me?”

“No ... yes ... Yes, but not today.”

“Do you wanna sex in the shower?”

“No.”

“In the kitchen?”

“No.”

“In my basement?”

“No.”

“Do you wanna fuck me?”

“No.”

“Do you wanna get fucked by me?”

“No.”

“Do you want a blowjob?”

“No.”

“A handjob?”

“No.”

“DiNozzo!“ Gibbs rolled his eyes. “What do you wanna do this night?”

“Boss, I ...” 

“Com' on, tell me now!” Gibbs insisted.

Tony took a deep breath, then he whispered his wish into Gibbs' left ear.

Gibbs' eyes widened. After a few seconds he nodded. “Okay.”

Tony smiled. 

Gibbs smiled back.

 

They didn't have sex in the following night. Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms, and held him. He held him, 'till they fell asleep.

 

Tony woke up and looked into a blue pair of eyes. He had a big crush on this pair of eyes. He smiled, but suddenly he frowned. “I have to go home now, right?”

“No.” Gibbs shook his head and pressed a tender kiss on Tony's cheek. “You can stay as long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> From sex to love. :-)


End file.
